If You'll Have Me
by NotSoSavage
Summary: After Kurt and Blaine's breakup, Kurt finds comfort in someone he wouldn't have expected. M for later chapters. Eventual SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I will most likely never (A boy can dream, right!)

Songs are in _**bold italics**_

* * *

><p>After Kurt transferred back to McKinley, his relationship with Blaine was quite strained. They barely saw each other, even though Blaine promised to see him on weekends, and their nightly phone call became more of a chore, and though Kurt wanted to make it work, it became very repetitive, very quickly.<p>

"Kurt" said Blaine. "Look, this is really hard to do because of how amazing you are, and I just want you to be happy, so I think it is time for you and I to see other people." It was an overused line, but it was the only thing Blaine could think of to break up with the guy he had defended at McKinley, saved from his bullies, taken to his prom, and professed his love for. There were just too many things Blaine had to say, but he didn't know how to say it, so he settled for something used for years.

"Oh, wow, I wasn't expecting that…" Kurt said after a notably long and awkward silence, his voice quiet. "May I ask why, Blaine?"

"Kurt, you are an amazing guy, and you deserve someone just as amazing as you are, but I'm not him. We barely see each other and there just isn't much to talk about anymore. But I would love for us to still be friends. If you'll have me, that is."

"Yeah, sure, friends. Um I have to go start my moisturising routine, bye Blaine." Kurt said hanging up the phone before Blaine could reply. Choking back the sobs that were dancing their way up his throat, Kurt retreated to his vanity to try to cover up the red puffiness around his eyes, then trudged his way up the stairs to cook dinner for himself, his dad, and Carole. Finn was away at Rachel's house for dinner.

As he put the vegetables into the oven to roast, he pulled out his mobile phone and called Mercedes. "Whaddup white boy?" she answered after only one ring. Kurt explained the whole situation to Mercedes, the horror growing on her face the longer the conversation went on. "Oh hell no! Imma cut the hobbits balls off! Nobody does that to my boy!" Mercedes shouted into the receiver as he finished his story. "Mercedes please! It isn't anybody's fault! It just didn't work." Kurt said as her rant continued.

* * *

><p>The next few days were some of the longest of Kurt's life. Every time he received a text, he half hoped it to be Blaine, but it never was. On the fourth day, the first Saturday since the break-up, as Kurt was just finishing applying his exfoliating face mask, the doorbell rang out through the house. "Who the fuck could that be at eight in the morning!" Kurt muttered under his breath, throwing his nimble, light body, gracefully off the couch.<p>

* * *

><p>Reaching the door, he opened it to find Wes and David, his old Warbler buddies standing on the doormat.<p>

"Uh, Hi Kurt. We haven't seen you for a while." Wes said in his drawling, monotonous voice.

"We are here to pick up any of Blaine's belongings that he left here. He said to make absolute sure we got his jacket. And to get his jeans, DVDs, anything else he left." David said sullenly.

"Let me go gather all the stuff for you. It shouldn't take long." Kurt said choking up, then rushing off to the kitchen to get a bag to put the things in.

Kurt rushed down to his basement to gather the stuff. The first thing he packed into the bag was Blaine's jacket. Blaine's McQueen Cashmere Blend Striped Bomber. He took a moment to sit on his bed and breathe in deeply, his face as close to the jacket as it could be without getting his facial mask on it. He inhaled the scent, Blaine's signature Jean Paul Gaultier "Le Male". It was no secret that Blaine's family was rich, which is why he could afford such lavish designer brands.

Kurt quickly gathered the rest of Blaine's belongings; His jeans, Harry Potter DVD's, a couple photos of him, and the toiletries bag that he left there for the rare occasion when he came over for the weekend. He hurried back to the front door and handed the boys the bag, and after a short embrace they were on their way back to Dalton.

Kurt grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and hurried back down to his room shutting the door behind him, throwing himself on the bed, and putting his iPod onto shuffle. The first song started with its mellow beat. It was a song that he had heard of from his Australian pen pal. He had listened to it before, but now he actually listened to the lyrics. The song explained the situation perfectly; this was the song he would perform for glee club the following week. It would be the song that brought closure to what was happening in Kurt's love life with Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Mr Schue, I have a song I would like to perform, it would mean a lot to me if you let me, and I have already asked the percussion band to come in." Kurt stated as he walked into glee club the following week. "Sure Kurt, it would be fantastic I guess. Do you need any others for vocals?" Mr Schue asked.<p>

"No thank you, I'll be fine by myself."

Kurt took a deep breath, and began.

_**Now and then I think of when we were together**_

_**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**_

_**Told myself that you were right for me**_

_**But felt so lonely in your company**_

_**But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**_

Kurts heart ached as he thought of Blaine.

_**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness**_

_**Like resignation to the end, always the end**_

_**So when we found that we could not make sense**_

_**Well you said that we would still be friends**_

_**But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over**_

_**But you didn't have to cut me off**_

_**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**_

_**And I don't even need your love**_

_**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**_

_**No you didn't have to stoop so low**_

_**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**_

_**I guess that I don't need that though**_

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_

_**But you didn't have to cut me off**_

_**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**_

_**And I don't even need your love**_

_**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**_

_**And you didn't have to stoop so low**_

_**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**_

_**I guess that I don't need that though**_

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_

_**Somebody**_

_**Somebody**_

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know **_

Kurt finished the song, misty eyed.

The rest of the glee club stared, shocked at the amazing range of the small, pale boy.

Then, they gradually began to applaud, applause that finally closed the chapter of Blaine in his life.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in a much better mood after bringing closure to himself. He was grinning to himself as he stood at his locker, arranging his books. "That was a really beautiful song you did there, I'd love to hear you sing like that again." The persons face was obscured by the open door of his locker, so Kurt wasn't exactly sure who it was. As Kurt closed the door again, his smile fell, as he recognised who it was. "What are you doing here? Aren't you scared to be seen talking to me?" Kurt hissed.<p>

"Puck doesn't ever get scared." Noah Puckerman shrugged in reply.

* * *

><p>Thats chapter 1 finished!<p>

Song is:

Somebody That I Used To Know - Gotye

Please review, tell me if you want more, what you want, who you want, what songs you want, or review just for the hell of it.

Thanks Lovies!

Love, DJ.  
>xoxo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own the rights to Glee :( Or to the song I have in here, which is my current favourite!

Enjoy and remebrer to review!

* * *

><p>"Aren't you scared of being seen with the gay kid, they might think you caught the fag disease or something" Kurt spluttered indignantly.<p>

"Maybe I already caught it" Puck whispered into Kurt's ear with a wink.

"Wait, **WHAT**!"" Kurt hissed back at Puck, slamming his locker door that had come loose through the duration of their conversation.

"I was joking Hummel! Jeez. But that really was a beautiful song. I YouTube'd the film clip. It's pretty weird, but the chick isn't that bad looking, you know what I mean." Puck said.

"No, I don't know what you mean because if you didn't notice, I am capital-G gay. And I love how you felt the need to reaffirm your sexuality after flirting with the resident fag. Now, if you'll allow me, I have to go fix my hair, because after smelling your cheap and overpowering scent, it has probably tried to jump ship."

"Hey, cool it resident diva, I was just trying to be nice." Puck said offended.

"Nice? You spent the last 5 years of my life giving me slushies and dumpster dives, what the hell could've changed to make **YOU** of all people be nice to me Puck?" Kurt spluttered angrily.

"Well **KURT**, a lot has changed, and I feel that I was probably one of the reasons you felt you had to leave, and really, the time without you was miserable! Not the good type of miserable, like the miserable that I make Jacob Ben Israel, but the sad, painful kind. And please don't call me Puck, that's who I was, now, I am Noah. And Noah wants to be your friend" Puck, wait, **NOAH** whispered.

Wait Noah Puckerman, super man-whore missed him! Kurt was astonished. He had never thought that Noah might've bullied him to be closer to him. Kurt couldn't forgive Noah for all the things he did. When he thought about him, he could almost feel the slushies dripping from his face just thinking about it. If Noah was being sincere, they could be friends eventually. Right? And come to think of it, Noah did have a great ass and it might be nice to be seen with such a stud.

"Yet you're whispering like you are embarrassed about me. Maybe we can be friends **NOAH**, but you'd probably be kicked out of your group by your other friends, and I'm sure you don't really want that, do you?" Kurt stated cynically.

"Kurt, I don't want to be friends with them anymore. They are horrible people, and I can't be around people like that. I don't want to go back to juvie. Horrible things happened there." Kurt Stared at Noah with wide eyes. "I can't go back. I want to be friends with your geeky group; they are lovely people, not the best looking bunch, but lovely none the less." Noah said, looking deeply into Kurt's eyes, almost pleadingly.

* * *

><p>At Lunch, after gathering their food, the rest of the glee club walked towards their usual table, only to see it occupied by two people they never thought they would see together like this. Kurt and Noah were sitting together at the table, chatting amicably. It looked as though they were old friends.<p>

"Ah, what the fuck?" Mercedes gasped, Tina almost dropped her tray in shock as the chatter around them died almost instantly, her Jell-O getting precariously close to the edge. They all took their seats silently. Then, as Kurt expected, they were assaulted with a barrage of questions. Kurt explained the situation, with Noah offering assistance when Kurt forgot what he was saying. Eventually they all cautiously accepted the story, and the normal conversations continued, slightly tensely.

* * *

><p>As Noah was travelling home in his truck, a song came on the radio, and as he listened to it, a though hit him.<p>

_**Whenever I dress cool,**_

_**My parents put up a fight**_

_**And if I'm a hot shot,**_

_**Mom will cut my hair at night**_

_**And in the morning I'm short of my identity**_

_**I scream Mom and Dad**_

_**Why can't I be who I wanna be?**_

_**I just wanna be myself,**_

_**And I want you to love me for who I am**_

_**I just wanna be myself,**_

_**And I want you to know, I am my Hair**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**This is my prayer**_

_**That I'll die living just as free as my hair**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**This is my prayer**_

_**That I'll die living just as free as my hair**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**I'm not a freak**_

_**I must keep fighting to stay cool on the streets**_

_**I've had enough, enough, enough**_

_**And this is my prayer, I swear**_

_**I'm as free as my hair**_

_**Sometimes I want some raccoon or red highlights**_

_**Just because**_

_**I want my friends to think that I am dynamite**_

_**And on Friday, rock city, high school dance**_

_**I got my bangs too high**_

_**That I don't stand a chance**_

_**A chance**_

_**I just wanna be myself,**_

_**And I want you to love me for who I am**_

_**I just wanna be myself,**_

_**And I want you to know, I am my Hair**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**This is my prayer**_

_**That I'll die living just as free as my hair**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**This is my prayer**_

_**That I'll die living just as free as my hair**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**I'm not a freak**_

_**I must keep fighting to stay cool on the streets**_

_**I've had enough, enough, enough**_

_**And this is my prayer, I swear**_

_**I'm as free as my hair**_

_**I just want to be free, I just want to be me**_

_**And I want lots of friends that invite me to their parties**_

_**I don't wanna change,**_

_**And I don't wanna be ashamed**_

_**I'm the spirit of my Hair**_

_**It's all the glory that I bare**_

_**I am my Hair!**_

_**I'm my hair, I am my hair**_

_**It's all the glory that I bare**_

_**I'm my hair-am my hair**_

_**I'm my hair-am my hair yeah!**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**This is my prayer**_

_**That I'll die living just as free as my hair**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**This is my prayer**_

_**That I'll die living just as free as my hair**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**I'm not a freak**_

_**I must keep fighting to stay cool on the streets**_

_**I've had enough, enough, enough**_

_**And this is my prayer, I swear**_

_**I'm as free as my hair **_

He had to pull over instantly, or else he would've caused an accident. The song hit a chord with him. It was about someone who doesn't give a shit what everyone else thinks and will do better than everyone else, even if they put him down. And that was Kurt. He knew why he had changed the way he acted to Kurt; He had a **CRUSH** on Kurt Hummel!

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it lovies! Please review! I need some inspiration!<br>I would love suggestions or ideas that i could use, even songs would be great, though no Justin Beiber. Please.

Thanks lovies!

Lots of love,  
><strong>DJ<strong>  
>xoxo<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: In case you hadn't noticed yet, I don't own Glee or any music I have in my Fics.**

* * *

><p>A guy like Noah, having a crush on Kurt? For one, Kurt is male, and Noah is pretty sure he is straight, but the guy is pretty good looking, with his pale skin and perfect hair, and that ass! Noah could ride that all night! But he'd never tell. Two, when did he get a crush on Kurt? He simply couldn't comprehend it.<p>

For the second time in the last five minutes, another thought hits him. Two thoughts in one day, Noah was on a roll! But no time for excitement, time to catch that thought again…

* * *

><p>He catches it in his mind. He has been very protective of Kurt and seeing him hurt like this because of that curly haired bastard really got to him. And seeing Kurt sing that beautiful song for such an awful reason, makes him want to go to wherever the hell Dalton is, and beat the shit out of that scrawny mutt for making his Kurt cry!<p>

His Kurt?

When did Noah Puckerman take possession of Kurt? About the same time as he became my best friend, or my only friend, Noah figures. He decides that there are worse people to have crushes on than Kurt, and to accept the situation as it is. And he always gets what he wants, and he wants Kurt.

Noah isn't the smartest guy, but when it comes to scheming, in his own words, he is "fucking tops". How can he get to Kurt, and make him love Noah, like Noah loves Kurt. Wait, Noah loves Kurt?

Noah slaps himself on the forehead, starts his truck again, and pulls out back onto the road, giving the finger to a truck driver who started honking his horn at him.

"Wow" Noah said, "I have never loved anyone before, maybe I don't love him, maybe I'm just hungry." But Noah knew deep inside that it had probably always been, and would always be, Kurt for him.

"I've got it!" Noah yells to himself excitedly pulling out his phone, gaining a strange look from a little old lady in the car beside him at the traffic lights.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled his mobile out of his pocket as his signature "Defying Gravity" ringtone played suddenly and loudly. Looking at the screen, he recognised the caller and number, as it is a number he put in his phone only today.<p>

"Noah. Calling me already? I feel honoured" He mused.

"Well, ah, yeah. I am." Noah stated nervously. Thinking about how wonderful the smaller boy's voice sounded, even on the phone.

"Not to be rude, but would you care to elaborate on your reasons for calling me?" Kurt asked.

"Well it seems that the rest of the glee club are sceptical of our new friendship. They probably think I'm threatening you to make you be my friend or something…" Noah answered.

"Well that is just bullshit. They know I can't be threatened to be made to do anything, even by the schools number one badass." Kurt replied.

A small smile crossed Noah's face as he heard Kurt call him a badass.

"Anyway, I was sorta thinking that maybe we could do a song together, as a sign of good faith for the rest of the glee club, to show that we really **can** be really good friends." Noah said questioningly.

"This isn't just an excuse for you to slushie me as I open the door, is it?" Kurt asked.

"Do you really think I would do that to my friend? Noah Puckerman takes care of his friends, especially his best friend." Noah said in mocking offence.

"Ok, my place at seven. We can choose a song, then get ready, we can only have one practice though, I have things to do every afternoon for the next week. Anyway, Bye." Kurt said, but only then realising what Noah had said. "Best Friends?" He said into the receiver, But Noah Puckerman had already hung up.

"Best friends?" He said to himself, hearing it echo around his basement.

* * *

><p>When Noah arrived, Kurt quickly ushered him into his bedroom. "My dad still doesn't particularly like you after all the stuff you have done to me in the past, so we are sneaking you in" Kurt explained to the confused Noah.<p>

They quickly chose a song that they thought perfectly explained their newfound friendship. As the night's practice progressed, they found that they actually had quite a bit in common, like their strong Xbox ability, their musical tastes (Noah didn't even mind Kurt's show tunes either), their love of classic cars, and their hatred of Rachel. "Too bad he's straight…" Kurt thought.

All night, Noah subtly flirted with Kurt, brushing Kurt's hair out of his eyes when he got too excited while they played Xbox after deciding they had the song perfect already, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder as they sat at the lounge, and helping Kurt polish his shoes.

It was only when Noah left later that night, at around eleven, did Kurt realise what had been going on all night with Noah.

"Maybe he isn't as straight as I thought he was…" Kurt pondered.

* * *

><p>The next week, after enduring a week of people asking him why Noah was being so nice, and why he insisted on being called Noah, Kurt finally walked into glee club, with Noah close behind him.<p>

"Mr Schue, due to recent events, Noah and I have a song we would very much like to perform, if that is ok with you. Brad has already been given the music and Noah will be playing the guitar, with the band backing us up." Kurt stated monotonously at Mr Schuester.

"Excuse me Mr Schue. I believe that Kurt is trying to take all the time that could otherwise be spent by the glee club listening to my beautiful, soulful renditions of music from Jewish artists that have not been as appreciated as they could have been, and I believe that after I sing their songs, they will become much more appreciated, even though it will leave consumers asking why my voice isn't on the CD's they are listening to, and asking for their money back." Rachel stated in her overly dramatized, high pitched voice.

"NO!" The glee club yelled unanimously.

"Ok, majority rules." Mr Schue firmly said, obviously sick of Rachel's solos.

"Here we go" said Noah, looking into Kurt's eyes, letting out a small comforting smile.

_**Still figuring out,**_

_**How to stay like this forever,**_

_**Still figuring out,**_

_**Today, today, yeah,**_

_**Just cruising around,**_

_**And knowing that we will never go our separate ways.**_

The both soulfully sang the intro.

_**This is how it's meant to be,**_

_**Released from misery,**_

_**A straight mind is all I need,**_

_**I can walk on my own feet.**_

Kurt sang, feeling the words apt to his situation, because he isn't miserable any more due to Noah's change of heart.

_**We're falling out of time,**_

_**Let memories unwind,**_

_**The state that we've been in is beating up your mind.**_

Noah sang this verse, as he found it resounded with him most, though he hadn't only been beating up Kurt's mind…

_**Lets play this song for everyone until they're gone,**_

_**Lets play this song all night long.**_

_**Still figuring out,**_

_**How to stay like this forever,**_

_**Still figuring out,**_

_**Today, today, yeah.**_

_**Just cruising around,**_

_**And knowing that we will never go our separate ways.**_

_**Days and nights,**_

_**They feel so good,**_

_**Just like the way they should.**_

_**Those crazy nights we left behind were so misunderstood.**_

_**A missing photograph,**_

_**Never thinking of the past.**_

_**Well theres a lot to see, and theres only one path.**_

_**Lets play this song for everyone until they're gone,**_

_**Lets play this song all night long.**_

_**Still figuring out,**_

_**How to stay like this forever,**_

_**Still figuring out,**_

_**Today, today, yeah.**_

_**Just cruising around,**_

_**And knowing that we will never go our separate ways.**_

_**Still figuring out,**_

_**How to stay like this forever,**_

_**Still figuring out,**_

_**Today, today, yeah.**_

_**Just cruising around,**_

_**And knowing that we will never go our separate ways.**_

_**We will go our separate ways,**_

_**We will go our separate ways,**_

_**We will go our separate ways,**_

_**We will go our separate ways.**_

At this point, Noah performed an amazing, heart stopping, face melting, guitar solo.

_**Still figuring out,**_

_**How to stay like this forever,**_

_**Still figuring out,**_

_**Today, today, yeah.**_

_**Just cruising around,**_

_**And knowing that we will never go our separate ways.**_

_**Still figuring out,**_

_**How to stay like this forever,**_

_**Still figuring out,**_

_**Today, today, yeah.**_

_**Just cruising around,**_

_**And knowing that we will never go our separate ways.**_

They sang the rest of the song together, Kurt finally realising that he had feelings for Noah.

The glee club gave them a standing ovation, their roars of approval resounding through the school.

Kurt and Noah turned and looked into each other's eyes, they were both grinning, flashing their beautiful smiles, as Mercedes rushed up to Noah, enveloping him in a huge hug.

"I don't believe I properly welcomed you to the group." Mercedes gushed, still clinging to Noah's waist. Everyone else gathered around them to congratulate them on an amazing song, and to welcome Noah to their friendship group.

Everyone except Santana, who was sitting on the edge of the room looking **EXTREMELY** pissed off about something, the reason, Kurt found out later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

Song is: Still Figuring Out by Elliot Minor

Hey lovies! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! I'm trying to update every night (or morning for my American readers)  
>Please remember to review, and PM me with what you want to happen or songs you want included!<br>Love,  
><strong>DJ<strong>  
><strong>xoxo<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger last chapter, but i'm a bit of a bastard, so i'm going to do it again at the end of this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee... Yet. MWAHAHAHAHA!  
>Just Kidding! :(<strong>

* * *

><p>Santana looking pissed off? Something everyone was used to. In fact, people would be worried if she <strong>didn't<strong> look like that. As Kurt looked at the Latino girl, his heart sank.

He could tell by the look on her face that at some point he was going to incur the wrath of one Santana Lopez, and her perfectly manicured nails.

She was looking at him in a way that made his heart beat fast, and his brain screaming at him to run, which he couldn't do because he was still trapped within the centre of the bustling group of singers.

"If you'll excuse me, I need some air." Kurt said, spinning on his heel and walking out the door as fast as he could, Santana only a few feet behind him as he made his way to the Girls bathroom (It was much cleaner and Kurt felt much more comfortable in there).

* * *

><p>As the door closes, he moved to stand at the far end of the room, just as the door was thrown open by one Miss Santana Lopez.<p>

She stormed into the room, stood in front of the mirror, fixes her eyebrows then rounds on Kurt.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at Kurt** Homo**?"Santana hissed at him venomously.

"I'm sorry; I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about **SLUTANA**!" Kurt spat the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth even thinking it.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about you fucking faggot! I saw those eyes you were making at Puckerman the whole way through your performance, and I'm not gonna stand for it. He ain't no fairy queen like you homo! You gotta get that through all that fucking hair product to let it sink in to your brain! And anyway, Puckerman is mine. So hands off, or imma go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your pretty little face!" Santana raged.

"Ok, number one; I don't have a think for Noah like you are so crudely suggesting. Number two; being a fairy queen is a whole lot fucking better than being some fugly little Barbie doll that when you press a button, its legs fly open! Though I highly doubt that your legs ever closed. Maybe you should introduce them to each other sometime!" Kurt hissed.

"They met when I had my legs wrapped around Puckerman's head!" Santana retorted.

"Noah doesn't even want you, he's changed. He probably just keeps you around so he has something to put his dick in after a stressful day! I bet he is thinking of someone else while you do it!"

With that, Kurt pulled his bitchiest face and strutted past Santana, who as he passed, lashed out at him with one of her hands, her fist connecting with Kurt's right eye. Kurt instantly knew that was going to leave a bruise.

He spun around, slapped the smug grin right of her face and walked out, rushing back to the choir room as the rest of the glee club was leaving for the day.

* * *

><p>He just kept walking as fast as he could towards the doors, towards his freedom. Only to be intercepted by Noah Puckerman, who had needed to run to catch up with Kurt.<p>

Noah lifted Kurt off his feet and spun him around to face towards the taller boy.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You just walked past me when I asked you if you could give me a ride home." Noah asked, concerned.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing." Kurt said with a forced smile.

As they climbed into Kurt's car, Noah noticed Kurt's eye.

"Dude, what happened to your eye?" Noah said in shock.

"Oh, I hoped you wouldn't notice that…' Kurt whispered.

"How could I not! You have a giant fucking black eye! Who do I have to beat up?" Noah exclaimed.

"You are not going to beat anyone up! Anyway, it was Santana..." Kurt said, looking at his feet.

"That's it, this girl is too much trouble, and nobody does that to my best friend. I'm going to end it with her for good right now; you better get ready to drive, because this could get ugly." Noah roared, whipping out his phone and quickly sending a text.

Santana's scream could be heard across the school in the parking lot.

"Quick, Drive!"

* * *

><p>Kurt reversed quickly, and sped out of the parking lot before she found them.<p>

"Just so you know, nothing I have ever done with her has ever mattered to me. It obviously meant more to her." Noah muttered after a couple moments of silence.

"Don't worry, you don't have to justify yourself to me. I have accepted everything about you. Nothing could surprise me about you." Kurt responded.

"Nothing?" Noah replied, raising an eyebrow in a flirting manner.

Kurt quickly turned on the radio, and was instantly assaulted by the beautiful sounds of Lady Gaga.

_**I want your whisky mouth all over my blonde south**_

_**Red wine, cheap perfume, and a filthy pout**_

_**Do not bring all your friends because a group does it better**_

_**White river, with ya dear, let's have a full house and leather  
><strong>_

_**Oooooo**_

_**Heavy Metal Lover**_

_**Oooooo**_

_**Heavy Metal Lover  
><strong>_

_**Dirty pony I can't wait to hose you down**_

_**You've got to earn your leather in this part of town**_

_**Dirty paws and a patch for all the Rivington rebels**_

_**Let's raise hell in the streets, drink beer, and get into trouble  
><strong>_

_**Oooooo**_

_**Heavy Metal Lover**_

_**Oooooo**_

_**Heavy Metal Lover  
><strong>_

_**I could be your girl-girl-girl-girl-girl-girl**_

_**But would you love me if I ruled the world-world-world**_

_**Oooooo**_

_**Heavy Metal Lover  
><strong>_

_**Whip me, slap me, drunk fuck**_

_**Me and carpers dunk drunk**_

_**Bud light liquors bar slut**_

_**Move if this is your jerk  
><strong>_

_**Watch me light the St James**_

_**Yes I like it, appetizer**_

_**Taste of heavy metal lovers play**_

_**Baby we were born this way  
><strong>_

_**Oooooo**_

_**Oooooo**_

_**Oooooo**_

_**Heavy Metal Lover  
><strong>_

_**Oooooo**_

_**Heavy Metal Lover**_

_**I could be your girl-girl-girl-girl-girl-girl**_

_**But would you love me if I ruled the world-world-world  
><strong>_

Kurt listened to the lyrics, blushing as he thought of all the things he would like to do to Noah, though Kurt didn't really think bondage would is much to his taste, he could feel his cock growing in his tight black skinny jeans. Kurt realised what was happening, he likes Noah Puckerman.

Noticing the growing bulge on Kurt's pants, Noah's pulsating member, known as Puckzilla, grew in response to the great visual of Kurt's bulge. He replaced his hands over his lap to cover his manhood.

Well, Noah knew for sure that he wasn't totally straight and that he wanted Kurt Hummel for himself.

Kurt pulled up in front of Noah's house.

* * *

><p>Their eyes met and lingered as Kurt got out of the car to walk Noah to his front door.<p>

"Thanks." offered Noah, not breaking eye contact with the smaller boy.

"Any time." Kurt replied meekly.

As they stared into each other's eyes, they slowly leaned in, their lips parting, Noah put his hand behind Kurt's head, pulling him in as Kurt allowed himself to be led.

As their lips were about to touch, Kurt quickly pulled away.

"What the fuck am I doing! I'm so sorry Noah, I have to go." Kurt said without looking at Noah, tears in his eyes.

Kurt hurried to his car and floored it down the street, as Noah watched the car rush down the street, in shock about what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **See, I told you it was going to be a cliffhanger!  
>What do you think is going to happen? How is Noah going to react?<br>Leave your thoughts in the reviews! Good review, bad review, I don't care, cause a review is a review!

Song is Heavy Mental Lover by Lady Gaga

Thanks Lovies!  
>Love, DJ<br>xoxo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating yesterday, school was rather exhausting! :(

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters mentioned.**

_**Song is in bold Italics**_

_Text message is in italics._

* * *

><p>Kurt drove as fast as he could down the street, trying to get as far away from Noah as he could.<p>

He was distraught.

What had he almost done? Noah is straight and Kurt had just almost kissed him.

"Noah was obviously confused. I mean, I'm a boy. He probably has some explanation." Kurt whispered to himself.

Kurt really liked Noah Puckerman, but he couldn't be with Noah, Noah was straight, and after what his dad and Finn had said to him, he didn't want to go there again.

It was only the thoughts of his father and Finn that stopped him from kissing Noah.

* * *

><p>Noah was in shock as he saw the tail lights on Kurt's car whisk off into the distance.<p>

He had almost kissed Kurt, and Kurt wanted it, but he ran off and left! What was going on, why didn't Kurt let the kiss happen? Noah was a stud, why wouldn't Kurt want a piece of that!

"I have to do something to get him to come back and talk to me."

Noah walked inside, ignoring his mother and walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

Noah quickly pulled out his phone and fired off a message to Kurt.

Kurt's phone buzzed as he drove down the freeway. Checking the ID, he realised it was Noah.

_Kurt, I thought you wanted it as much as I did, I'm sorry.  
>Please come back to me and we can talk about it.<br>I think we would be great together.  
>Noah x.<em>

Kurt quickly pulled over and burst into tears.

* * *

><p>What would his dad say if Kurt went out with the biggest delinquent in Lima who happens to be straight! Well… not straight as such… But Burt would still flip if he found out what happened, especially after the talk they had about Kurt making straight guys uncomfortable, and especially since he knows everything Noah has ever done to hurt Kurt.<p>

Even though Kurt was gay, what people forgot is that he is still a guy. He still thought about sex every 20 seconds. He still got unwanted boners. He doesn't like to spend all his time with girls. Kurt had never really had any close male friends. He was so lonely, even though he had an abundance of friends. He was always left with the girls, and he really wished that he could have a close male friend. Finally, when he got Noah, he was over the moon, and he had just screwed it up by trying to kiss him.

There is only one person Kurt felt would be able to understand how he feels at the moment, after sending a message to his father, he pulled back out onto the freeway and drove for hours.

* * *

><p>Hearing a series of hurried, loud knocks, Blaine groggily got up out of his bed and walked to the door, careful not to disturb his roommate.<p>

Opening it, he recognised the tear stained face of one Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, shocked at the appearance of his ex-boyfriend at his dorm at eleven at night.

Kurt only got the word "Noah" out of his mouth before he collapsed into Blaines arms in a fresh fit of hysterical sobbing.

Kurt lay in Blaine's bed sobbing with the shorter boy holding him.

"You know, you don't have to tell me what happened, I just want you to know that I have missed you so much without you being my boyfriend. It has been eating me up for weeks. Maybe you would want to give it another try?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Honey, I'll have to have some time to think about it. You really hurt me, I don't know. Especially after what happened with Noah" Kurt whispered in reply, then explaining what had happened with Noah, to Blaine.

"It's ok baby, have all the time you need, I'll be waiting." And with this, Blaine started to sing softy into Kurt's ear.

_**I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so **_

_**I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go **_

_**I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish **_

_**I was lying to myself  
><strong>_

_**I could not fathom I would ever be without your love **_

_**Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself **_

_**'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me **_

_**But I thought I knew everything  
><strong>_

_**I never felt **_

_**The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice **_

_**Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice **_

_**Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side **_

_**Right here, 'cause baby  
><strong>_

_**When you left I lost a part of me **_

_**It's still so hard to believe **_

_**Come back baby, please **_

_**'Cause we belong together  
><strong>_

_**Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough **_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up **_

_**Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better **_

_**Oh, baby baby, we belong together  
><strong>_

_**I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind **_

_**Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me: **_

_**"If you think you're lonely now" **_

_**Wait a minute this is too deep  
><strong>_

_**I gotta change the station so I turn the dial **_

_**Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface **_

_**I only think of you and it's breaking my heart **_

_**I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart  
><strong>_

_**I'm feeling all out of my element **_

_**I'm throwing things, crying **_

_**Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong **_

_**The pain inflicted in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
><strong>_

_**I need you, need you back in my life, baby **_

_**When you left I lost a part of me **_

_**It's still so hard to believe **_

_**Come back baby, please  
><strong>_

_**'Cause we belong together **_

_**Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough **_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up **_

_**Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better  
><strong>_

_**Oh, baby baby, we belong together baby! **_

_**When you left I lost a part of me **_

_**It's still so hard to believe **_

_**Come back baby, please **_

_**'Cause we belong together  
><strong>_

_**Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough **_

_**Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up **_

_**Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better **_

_**Oh, baby baby, we belong together  
><strong>_

_**Ooooooh yeah **_

_**Ooooooh yeah **_

_**Ooooooh yeah **_

_**We belong together  
><strong>_

During the song, Kurt's sobs had receded, his body was no longer quivering, and he has fallen into a soft but deep sleep.

Blaine sat there. In the dark, the only one awake, watching his beautiful boy sleep.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of sitting up, contemplating the situation, and the boy that was sure to choose him over Noah, Kurt's phone began to buzz. Kurt's face twitched in response, though he was still asleep. Blaine quickly picked it out of Kurt's pocket, and after seeing the caller ID, he answered it.<p>

"I know what happened. Kurt may not be able to see that you like him, but I can, and he is mine. So don't get too friendly with him." With this, Blaine hung up, put the phone back in Kurt's pocket, and drifted off to sleep.

Noah sat on his bed, a tear rolling down his cheek as the boy hung up on him.

* * *

><p>Song is: We Belong Together by Mariah Carey<p>

Gosh I hate doing that to Noah!  
>Makes me feel awful!<br>Don't worry, it'll get MUCH better for Noah soon! ;)

Thanks lovies!  
>DJ<br>xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thanks for your lovely reviews! Very heartening and inspiring.

**_Song is in bold italics_**.

* * *

><p>As Kurt softly woke up from his deep slumber to the sounds of Blaine standing at his vanity fixing his hair, he jumped off the bed, grabbing his phone which had evidently fallen out of his pocket while he was sleeping.<p>

"What the fuck am I still doing here, my dad will be freaking out! Shit, what time is it!" Kurt yelled frantically as he pulled on his socks and shoes, dashing around the room to find his Alexander McQueen scarf that meant more to him than any of his other scarfs.

"Baby, Its only 6:30, you have time to get back to Lima. It'll be fine." Blaine said softly, embracing Kurt.

Kurt checked his phone. 21 missed calls, 14 messages, and 12 voicemail messages. Kurt was fucked.

"Oh and Kurt honey, that Puck, he won't bother you any longer. If he does, you tell me right? I love you." Blaine said, concerned.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I love you too." Kurt replied, only half listening. "Shit! I really need to go!"

With this, Kurt gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips and sped off down the road to the highway back to Lima.

* * *

><p>Noah sat up in his bed. No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't sleep. Ever since that call last night. He guessed it was Blaine that he talked to.<p>

"How could Kurt be with a guy like that? He's short, not nearly as hot as me, and he definitely doesn't have the smooth vocals I do!" Noah was thinking as he got up and got in the shower.

_**You were the eyes in the face of fortune**_

_**I lost my way and I couldn't find you**_

_**Oh, oh no**_

_**We're not the first ones to be divided**_

_**Won't be the last to be reunited**_

_**No**_

_**Oh no**_

_**It's like rain falling down**_

_**Drops of pain hit the ground**_

_**I can't speak**_

_**There's no sound when you're gone**_

_**I can**_

_**I will**_

_**I know**_

_**I can untie these hands**_

_**And get backup again**_

_**I can**_

_**I will**_

_**I know**_

_**I can untie these hands**_

_**And get backup again**_

_**I can**_

_**I can**_

_**I have never lost anything quite like this**_

_**No second chances if I don't find it**_

_**No **_

_**Oh no**_

_**You closed the door and you kept on walking**_

_**Left me behind and there's no more talking**_

_**No**_

_**Oh no**_

_**Oh no**_

_**It's like rain falling down**_

_**Drops of pain hit the ground**_

_**I can't speak**_

_**There's no sound when you're gone**_

_**I can**_

_**I will**_

_**I know**_

_**I can untie these hands**_

_**And get backup again**_

_**I can**_

_**I will**_

_**I know**_

_**I can untie these hands**_

_**And get backup again**_

_**We're not the first ones to be divided**_

_**No**_

_**Won't be the last to be reunited**_

_**No**_

_**When your gone**_

_**I can**_

_**I will**_

_**I know**_

_**I can untie these hands**_

_**And get backup again**_

_**I can**_

_**I will**_

_**I know**_

_**I can untie these hands**_

_**And get backup again**_

_**I can**_

_**I can**_

_**I can**_

Noah sang this song under the glistening heat of the shower. As the water cascaded over his beautifully tanned and muscled body, he imagined Kurt, naked, pressed up against the wall as he rubbed Kurt all over and moved to stand behind him.

Noah realised that just thinking about Kurt like this gave him a huge erection. Bigger than he had had thinking of any girl. As he finished his shower, his fresh erection still plaguing him as he walked with his towel around his waist to his bedroom.

He decided that he definitely wanted it to go away before he had to put on the tight skinny jeans that Kurt had forced him to buy on one of their frequent shopping trips, so he decided to get himself off, thinking about Kurt.

His knees buckled as he came, shooting the creamy liquid all over his freshly washed abs. like a never ending stream. It was the best orgasm he had ever had, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming Kurt's name. He cleaned himself off and started to get ready for school.

* * *

><p>As Kurt was driving, he remembered what Blaine had said about Noah.<p>

"Oh and Kurt honey, that Puck, he won't bother you any longer. If he does, you tell me right?"

What did Blaine mean by that?

What had Blaine done?

"I have to find Noah."

* * *

><p>After Kurt dropped by home to change and had a minor confrontation with his father, he got back in his car and drove the few miles to Noah's house.<p>

After ringing the doorbell, he was met by skinny jeans wearing, shirtless, Noah Puckerman.

Puck gripped Kurt in a tight embrace, an embrace that lasted longer than a minute, because neither boy wanted to break it. Eventually, Kurt felt obliged to break it.

"Noah, can we go inside? There is something we really need to talk about privately." Kurt said.

Noah led Kurt up to his bedroom and closed the door after him.

Kurt never ceased to be horrified at the disgusting mess that is Noah's bedroom.

"Look, Noah. I am really confused about yesterday afternoon. You and I almost kissed. I know that it was obviously a huge mistake for you, and you know now that I have feelings for you, so I think It would be better if we stopped being friends, and just went back to being civil to each other. "

"Kurt, baby. Don't think for a minute that his is the end of us. It wasn't a huge mistake for me. I probably wanted it more than you did, and I was sure you had feelings for me, which is why I was so shocked when you left and when Blaine answered your phone last night and…"

"**WHAT**!" Kurt cut him off. "Blaine answered my phone? What did he say?"

Noah explained it to Kurt.

"He **WHAT**! How dare he answer my phone and claim me! He broke up with me, then he wanted me back, and now we are together again. Well he can't control my life like that, and I won't stand for it. You like me? You actually do?"

"Of course I do, I like you more than any girl I have ever been with."

"I'm sorry Noah, I can't be with you. There are so many people that wouldn't accept it, and would hate you for it. And there are many people that would be very mad at me for it too, especially Finn, Santana and my father." Kurt replied.

"Your father and Finn? Why, they should be happy for you! Why could they be mad at you for this!" Noah asked disheartened. He resolved to do anything to get Kurt.

"Long story, I'll tell it to you sometime. But right now, I have to message Blaine."

Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a text to Blaine, telling him that they couldn't be together because Kurt knew what he had done and he didn't want to be with that kind of person, and because Kurt wanted Noah, not him. A message was an awful way to break up with someone, but after what Blaine did, Kurt couldn't stand to hear the shorter boy's voice.

"C'mon, I'll drive you to school, but put a shirt on first!" Kurt said to the still, half naked Noah.

"You love it!" Noah retaliated.

"That, I do." Kurt replied, blushing.

* * *

><p>Blaine was memorising a speech for English as he received the message.<p>

"Fuck!" He shouted, flinging his phone against a wall.

At that point, something in Blaines mind snapped, and he decided to stop at nothing, until he got **revenge** on Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Song was: I Can by Blue

( I saw it on Eurovision a few months ago, and I love it!)

I feel awful doing that with Blaines character especially after the Glee episode that aired last night here in Australia! Marry me Darren Criss!

**Thanks for reading lovies!**  
><strong>Love, DJ.<strong>  
><strong>xoxo<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, sorry for not uploading as much as I should have and usually have. I had a holiday sprung on me, and I swear my family chose the place we stayed because it didn't have internet!  
>Anyway... Enjoy!<p>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, IF YOU ARE RYAN MURPHY, MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP! hint hint :D**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were some of the best in Kurt's life. He had his best friend, Noah, to keep him company as Mercedes was always cancelling their plans, to hang out with her new boy-toy Sam Evans.<p>

Kurt and Noah were inseparable and there was definitely chemistry between them, though neither of them would admit to it. Every time someone asked Kurt and Noah if they were going out, Noah would smirk and slap Kurt's ass and say that Kurt is great in bed. Kurt would turn bright red smack Noah's arm, and scurry off to the Girls bathroom to "check his hair".

Kurt found all this to be quite funny, though he wouldn't give Noah the satisfaction of telling him.

Kurt really did like Noah, and spending this time with Noah was the extent Kurt would allow their relationship to go to, for fear of how insufferable his father and Finn would be if they found out that he was in a relationship with Noah "The straight sex shark" Puckerman.

Puck, on the other had wanted their relationship to advance. He really was confused about his sexuality, but he had decided, after a lot of research, that he was pansexual. Though he didn't know, because Kurt was the only person he had ever fallen in love with.

They would always end each school day with a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>"Hey Noah, my dad, Finn and Carole will be out of the house this weekend, to you want to come over and stay for a couple nights?" The small boy asked at the end of one of their long embraces.<p>

"Yeah sure, Friday and Saturday nights? Sure thing. Anything for my Kurt." The bigger boy replied nonchalantly with a wink.

"Ok, see you tonight then. My place at seven, so you have time to pack some clothes and stuff to bring." Kurt said cheerily, skipping off to his car.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang throughout the house, and Kurt rushed up the stairs from his basement to get to the door. Noah was standing there, a blue duffel bag in his hand. Kurt hurried him inside, closing the heavy wooden door behind him.<p>

They spent the remainder of the night playing Xbox and talking about what a douchebag Blaine is. Kurt absolutely whooped Noah's ass in Xbox. Noah was a full time gamer, but against Kurt, he had no chance.

"How the hell did you get so good at this!" Noah said after being gunned down by Kurt again during a COD session.

"Well actually, Xbox is how I get rid of my anger and sadness after a long arduous day of being bullied. I haven't played much lately though, thanks to you." Kurt replied, grinning with joy at the last part.

That night, Noah was deeply sleeping on the couch face down, as Kurt lifted Noah's head from his lap so that he could go to his vanity and do his moisturising routine.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after Kurt had completed his moisturising routine, he decided to go lie with Noah, who was now facing upwards, on the couch.<p>

After an hour of Kurt lying with Noah, his head buried in the taller boy's chest, Noah began to stir. He opened his eyes to see Kurt's angelic face rested against his chest with his eyes closed. Noah moved his hand to stroke the smaller boys face.

Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes met Noah's deep brown.

"Good morning beautiful." Noah whispered in Kurt's ear, breaking the eye contact.

"Morning hot stuff." Kurt replied

They spent the day watching rom-com's and chick flicks. Noah, who thought he would hate them, started crying near the end of Titanic.  
>"B-but Rose w-will never have a l-love like that again!" Noah spluttered, the tears running down his face.<p>

"It's ok honey, it gets better!" Kurt said astonished that Noah was crying in a chick flick. Or even crying at all!

That night, as they settled down to bed, Noah crept over to Kurt's bed and slipped in under the covers, snuggling up to Kurt.

"Kurt, Why can't we be together? And I know its not just your father and step brother." Noah asked

"Noah..." Kurt replied with a groan.

"No, tell me." Noah demanded.

"I'll sing it for you, then you might understand it." Kurt hit play on his iPod.

_**I wanna ask you,**_

_**Do you ever sit and wonder,**_

_**It's so strange that we could be together for so long,**_

_**And never know**_

_**Never care**_

_**What goes on in the other one's head?  
><strong>_

_**Things I've felt but never said,**_

_**You said things that I never said.**_

_**So I'll say something that I should've said long ago.  
><strong>_

_**You don't know me,**_

_**You don't know me at all,**_

_**You don't know me,**_

_**You don't know me at all.**_

_**You could-a just propped me up on the table like a mannequin,**_

_**Or a cardboard standup,**_

_**And paint me any face that you wanted me to be seen with.**_

_**Down by the existential moment where,**_

_**We saw the couple in the coma and,**_

_**It was we who were the cliché **_

_**But we carried on anyway.**_

_**So sure, I could just close my eyes.**_

_**Yeah sure, trace and memorise,**_

_**But can you go back once you know.  
><strong>_

_**You don't know me,**_

_**You don't know me at all.**_

_**You don't know me.**_

_**You don't know me at all.**_

_**You don't know me,**_

_**You don't know me at all.**_

_**You don't know me.**_

_**You don't know me.**_

_**If I'm the person that you think I am,**_

_**Clueless chump you seem to think I am.**_

_**So easily led astray.**_

_**A little dog who occasionally escapes and needs a shorter leash and,**_

_**Why the fuck would you want me back?**_

_**Maybe it's because**_

_**You don't know me at all**_

_**You don't know me.**_

_**You don't know me.**_

_**So what I'm tryna say is,**_

_**What I'm tryna tell you,**_

_**It's not gonna come out like like I wanna say it,**_

_**Cause I know you'll only change it.**_

_**Say it.  
><strong>_

_**You don't know me,**_

_**You don't know me at all.**_

_**You don't know me.**_

_**You don't know at all.**_

_**You don't know me,**_

_**You don't know me at all.**_

_**You don't know me.**_

_**You don't know at all.**_

Kurt sang the last few melodic notes, a tear running down his face.

Noah pulled Kurt into a soft embrace, Kurt's face against his chest.

"I know you a lot more than you think I do." Noah said, pulling Kurt in for a long passionate kiss that left Kurt breathless.

With this, Kurt broke down into soft sobs.

The both quickly fell asleep.

The next day, they both woke up in each other's arms to hear yelling from the top of the stairs.

They were both too sleepy to understand what the voice was saying.

A bald man came into Noah's blurred field of vision.

"Get out of my son's bed, Puckerman." Burt Hummel hissed, his face bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am halfway through the next so I'll upload it tomorrow night (Australian Time)  
>Remember, review or PM me, don't be a stranger :)<p>

**Thanks for your ongoing support lovies!**  
><strong>Love, DJ<strong>  
><strong>xoxo.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, as promised, I am uploading tonight :)  
>I have to work all tomorrow, so I might not be able to upload D:<br>Thank you to all my loyal readers, without you, I wouldn't hav kept going, so keep your reviews coming!

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN GLEE :/** Duh...

_**Song is in bold italics.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt squeaked and jumped out of bed to drag his father away from Noah.<p>

Burt was full of rage, he just wanted to hit Noah over the head with the hammer he was holding in his hand.

Burt was yelling things about how Noah took advantage of his son.

Carole dragged Burt up the stairs.

"Guys, you should probably come up and talk to us in about half an hour after Burt has calmed down. There's some questions you need to answer." Carole said sympathetically, rubbing Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt turned to Noah with tears in his eyes.

Noah rushed to him grabbed him in a huge hug, and held him, whispering in his ear that everything would be ok.

* * *

><p>As they sheepishly walked up the stairs and into the kitchen, Noah leading Kurt by the hand, Burt glared intensely at Noah. It's not that Burt hated the boy, it's just that… well… No, it's exactly that Burt hated Noah.<p>

After the years of "Puck's" torture of Kurt, and holding Kurt as he cried on his shoulder, Burt had built up a strong hatred of Puckerman. He was quite shocked to find out that he used to be Finn's best friend, until the baby drama. Another reason he didn't want Kurt around his boy it that he took advantage of Quinn, and even if the two boys are only friends, he didn't want his boy to be taken advantage of.

The boys sat down at the table, and Burt opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

><p>"What the hell did I just see?" Burt angrily asked.<p>

"Burt, your son and I are..." Noah began, Kurt interrupted him.

"Daddy, Noah is my best friend, and he is straight. You have nothing to worry about. Plus, I just broke up with Blaine, and I needed someone to hold me and tell me it would all be ok." Kurt said this like the perfect actor he was; He even added a tear and a sniffle at the end as a flourish and to convince his dad completely. He hated lying to his father, but if his father knew that he kissed a boy that he had over without his father's permission, then slept in a bed beside him, his father would flip out.

"Kurt." Burt began, burying his head in his hands. "I wish you had at least called me to tell me he was staying over. Puckerman, go have a shower and I'll drop you home."

"Thank you, sir." Noah said, not breaking eye contact with the older man.

"Kurt, He can use the upstairs shower, show him where the towels are." Burt said, in a scary, monotone voice.

* * *

><p>Noah put his iPod onto the dock and picked out a song. He let the hot water pour over him, washing away all the stresses and trouble of the day. He sang out in his soft, warm vocals, to a song that Kurt had introduced him to the day before.<p>

_**They say it's a man's world **_

_**Well, that cannot be denied **_

_**But what good's a man's world **_

_**Without my Kurt, by my side **_

_**And so i will wait **_

_**Until that moment you decide **_

_**That i'm your man **_

_**And you're my guy **_

_**That i'm the sea **_

_**And you're the sky **_

_**It takes two, baby, **_

_**It takes two **_

_**Doo doo - wop! **_

_**A king ain't a king **_

_**Without the power behind the throne **_

_**A prince is a pauper. Babe, **_

_**Without a man to call his own **_

_**So please, Kurt, choose me **_

_**I don't wanna rule alone **_

_**Tell me, **_

_**I'm your king **_

_**And you're my queen **_

_**That no one else **_

_**Can come between **_

_**It takes two, Kurt, **_

_**It takes two **_

_**Don't you know **_

_**Mrs Claus has Old St. Nick **_

_**Lachlan F and Matt Mitcham**_

_**NPH has David B**_

_**And Elton John has his hot man.**_

_**They say it takes two to tango **_

_**Well, that tango's child's play **_

_**So take me to the dance floor **_

_**And we'll twist the night away **_

_**Just like Frankie Avalon **_

_**Had his favorite Mouseketeer **_

_**I dream of a lover, babe, **_

_**To say the things I long to hear **_

_**So come closer Kurt, **_

_**Oh and whisper in my ear **_

_**Tell me, you're my man **_

_**And I'm your boy **_

_**That you're my pride **_

_**And I'm your joy **_

_**That I'm the sand **_

_**And you're the tide **_

_**It takes two, baby, **_

_**It takes two **_

_**It takes two, Kurt **_

_**It takes two**_

He turned off the hot spray, stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

* * *

><p>Noah walked down the stairs to the kitchen, and was met by Burt, sitting at the table.<p>

"Kurt is fixing his hair. Take a seat." Burt said softly.

Noah sat down directly across from Burt.

"Look, I don't know what is going on between you and Kurt, but I do know something is going on, I was a teenager too once you know. And I can see that Kurt likes you, and after hearing most of that song you were singing, I know that you have feelings in some way for him. So here is the deal, you make Kurt happy, and if you want to be together, fine by me. But no more night stays without clearing it with me and your mother first. You make him happy." Burt sighed.

At this moment Kurt emerged from his room, his hair impeccably done.

* * *

><p>Noah arose from his chair and walked over to Kurt, pulling him by the waist and pulling him into a long kiss, interrupted by a cough by the smiling Burt who was still sitting at the table.<p>

"Kurt, I have your dad's permission. Be mine?" Noah asked, lowering his head to the height of Kurt's.

"Of course Noah, but we'll need to talk about it before we set anything in stone." Kurt replied, blushing, a grin spreading across his face.

Carole, who was standing halfway down the stairs, let out a short round of applause and wolf-whistles, which made Kurt blush even further.

"Finally! Took you long enough! Who wants cake before Burt drops Noah home?" Carole exclaimed

All of them eagerly raised their hands in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Song was: It Takes Two from Hairspray (with my butchered lyrics to make it fit in...)

Hey Lovies :)  
>It was lovely writing such a cheerful chapter for once, but sadly, It is going to be a turbulent time for Kurt and Noah thanks to Blaine quite soon, probably within the next few chapters.<br>Thankyou all for yur ongoing support,

**Love, DJ**  
><strong>xoxo.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Lovies, No songs in this chapter, just full on action!  
>This was a really hard, sad chapter to write, but i hope you enjoy it!<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Noah kept their relationship a secret. They had to; their life would be hell if they didn't. The only people they told were Noah's mother and sister (Who were both very supportive, even though his sister didn't understand what gay was. Though she did love Kurt's sense of style), Mercedes (Who would've killed them if they hadn't told her, and Finn, who overheard the conversation from the top of the stairs.<p>

And then there was one person who they hadn't planned on telling, and her name was Brittany S Pearse.

One day when they were walking together to class, they were stopped by an ecstatic Brittany.

"Oh my god, congrats guys! I would never have expected this to happen! So cute together."

The two boys shared a confused, angered look.

"Uh, Brit, who told you!" Kurt hissed under his breath at the blonde girl.

"Nobody told me, I can, like, smell it. Some people can, like, sense these things, but you stink like sweaty make out sessions. Plus, I can see the colour of Kurt's lip gloss on Noah's chin. Duh! I can remember this one time, When Santana and I were making out, I got lip gloss in her eye and she had to go to hospital… But that might've been because I make my own lip gloss out of this goo that comes out of my air conditioner." Brittany said, like it was something everyone knew.

"Ok Brit… Can you not tell anyone please? We don't really want people to know about us yet…" Noah said.

"Yeah sure, your secret is safe with me, my lips are zipped like a padlock. So, Noah, cause you were a sex shark, but cause you're with Kurt, are you a sex dolphin now?" Brittany asked.

"Bye Brit." Kurt said, dragging Noah by the arm to their class.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Noah had to Leave Lima to go out on dates together.<p>

Sometimes, they would drive hours away, just to go somewhere nice.

One night Noah turned up at Kurt's house, put him in the car and drove off down the highway.

"Where are we going Noah?"

"Not telling, but it is this nice place I have been to before, you'll love it. It's a couple hours away, so feel free to go to sleep for the ride there. I'll wake you up when we are nearly there." Noah said softly to his beautiful boyfriend, who he loved so much.

Kurt was asleep within minutes

* * *

><p>"Honey wake up, we're here" Noah said, as he pulled up in the carpark of a beautiful restaurant.<p>

As they walked in, Kurt realised where they were. It was a restaurant Kurt knew all too well.

"Holy fuck. We can't be here. This is Blaine's favourite restaurant. He might be here! I can't do this!" Kurt gushed.

"Honey, settle down, it will all be ok. Even if he is here, we don't have to talk to him." Noah said soothingly.

* * *

><p>As their meal arrived at the table, who would walk in, other than the heartbreaker himself, Blaine Anderson, with a gorgeous guy walking beside him, they had obviously been dating for a very short time.<p>

Blaine hadn't expected to have to spring his revenge so early, so he wasn't prepared to have to do it this soon. His elaborate scheme wouldn't come to fruition.

So he would have do it the way he was taught to deal with problems when he was at his old school, with his fists. He had nothing against Noah, except for stealing his Kurt, so Kurt would be the target.

Kurt felt very flustered through the whole first course; Blaine barely took his eyes off Kurt from his table across the room.

Noah was oblivious to Kurt's discomfort the whole time, so when Kurt excused himself, Noah thought nothing of it.

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way to the bathroom, drifting hurriedly through the tables. He was so focused on getting there, he didn't notice Blaine raising himself from his chair, excusing himself from his insulted-looking date, and following Kurt to the bathroom.<p>

Noah didn't notice Blaine either, if he had, he probably wouldn't have been holding Kurt's broken, unconscious body in his arms, within the hour.

* * *

><p>Kurt was standing in front of the mirror when he heard the click of the lock on the main door.<p>

He thought nothing of it, until he heard…

"Kurt" The mysterious door-locker hissed into his ear.

Kurt knew that voice too well. Hearing it filled with that much hatred sent a shiver down his spine.

Kurt was too horrified and scared to talk, and when he tried to scream for Noah, is came out as a soft whine.

"Take your pants off or I'll rip them off. You know I will. And if you scream, I'll run Noah over with my car." Blaine whispered creepily into Kurt's ear, moving his body to be against the smaller boy, his erection digging into Kurt's leg.

Kurt lifted his hand and slapped Blaine across the face as hard as he could.

The sharp sound resounding around the tiled bathroom they were in.

Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands, raised them above their heads, pressed them against the mirror, and forced a kiss into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt reacted by biting a chunk out of Blaine's lip, blood spurting all over both of their faces.

Blaine, still holding Kurt's hands above his head with one hand, grabbed Kurt by the hair and slammed the back of Kurt's head into the mirror, shattering the glass which rained down on them both, cutting Kurt's cheeks and hands, and knocking him unconscious.

Kurt fell to the ground in the pile of glass, Blaine delivered a sharp hard kick to Kurt's ribs, breaking a few of them.

Blaine unlocked the door and walked out, blood still streaming down his face. He walked towards the door, got in his car, and drove off. Noah saw Blaine while he was walking out of the bathroom, blood all over his face.

* * *

><p>Noah rushed to the bathroom and was horrified by the sight that assaulted his eyes as he opened the door.<p>

Noah fell to the floor, gathering the smaller boy up in his arms, and ran to his car, getting Blaines date to drive them to the hospital.

They arrived and Kurt was rushed into emergency. In the car on the way over, Noah had called the whole glee club, and Kurt's dad, to come to the hospital quickly. Mercedes, Finn, Tina, Artie, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Burt replied instantly that they were coming up there as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Kurt had just been moved into recovery when the others started arriving.<p>

Mercedes was first, and rushed into the room, ignoring Noah's presence, then came Burt, Carole and Finn, who rushed to Kurt and held his hands, Tina, Artie, Quinn, Brittany and Rachel came soon after, Rachel holding a giant gold star balloon.

After a while a Nurse rushed in.

"Everybody has to leave except Burt, Carole and Finn. Family only, sorry guys."

Everyone except Burt, Finn, Carole and Noah moved to leave the room.

"I'm sorry sir, you need to leave too. You're not on this paper as family."

Noah turned around, a murderous glare in his eyes.

"No, I'm not leaving him." Noah said assertively.

"Sir, you need to leave now" She said sternly.

"C'mon Noah! Just let him be, come with us. Why do you want to stay so much anyway?" Tina asked.

"Because…" Noah said sheepishly.

"Because why Noah?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Yeah" Everyone else inquired.

"Because Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend, and I will not leave him, because I love him!" Noah yelled.

"Your what?" The rest of the glee club replied as the nurse closed the door.

"Noah Puckerman, I love you too." Kurt whispered, the first thing Kurt said since the attack, a tear sliding down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hey lovies**,  
><strong>I hated doing that to Kurt, but it is vital to the rest of the story.  
>A lot of shit is going to happen in the next few chapters, and I don't even know how this story is going to end!<br>I love you all dearly,  
>Thank you all for your support!<br>Much Love,  
><strong>DJ.<strong>  
><strong>xoxo.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

Song is in **_bold italics._**

You have been requesting revenge on Blaine, so I tried to make it as horrible as possible :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Kurt, baby. I was so worried. I should have listened to you. We shouldn't have gone in there. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry!" Noah rushed to Kurt, grabbing his hand from Finn.<p>

"I told you I wanted to leave. I thought I'd be safe with you." Kurt said, not looking Noah in the eye as a tear ran down his face.

"Kurt, I love you more than anything. I will do **anything **to make sure you never get hurt again. You're my boy. And don't think that asshole Blaine is going to get off scot-free. His money may be able to buy off the cops, but they can't buy off the Glee guys." Noah whispered, the silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Honey, I love you too. And it isn't your fault that it happened. You can't watch over me all the time."

'Well I can sure try." Noah said, staring deeply into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Damn right you will boy!" Burt growled at Noah.

"Dad, you and Finn go home and get me some clothes, I'll text you through the details. Come back tomorrow morning; I'll be here with Noah. He can make sure I'm ok." Kurt said assertively to his father.

"Are you sure? I can stay if you want?" Burt asked.

"Go home dad." Kurt whispered.

* * *

><p>Noah sat with Kurt for three hours. Talking about meaningless things. But it didn't matter to either of them, they simply enjoyed each other's company.<p>

"Honey…"Kurt enquired, breaking the silence.

"Yeah Babe?" Noah replied.

"Will you sing me to sleep?"

"Sure honey, got any song you want in particular?"

"Nope, I just want to hear your voice, it makes me so happy. Something soft, sweet…" Kurt whispered, giving Noah a raging boner.

"Ok, I thing I have something that could work, it's a song that I know you love, listen closely…"

_**Kiss me too fiercely**_

_**Hold me too tight**_

_**I need help believing**_

_**You're with me tonight**_

_**My wildest dreamings**_

_**Could not foresee**_

_**Lying beside you**_

_**With you wanting me**_

_**And just for this moment**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**I've lost all resistance**_

_**And crossed some borderline**_

_**And if it turns out**_

_**It's over too fast**_

_**I'll make ev'ry last moment last**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**Maybe I'm brainless**_

_**Maybe I'm wise**_

_**But you've got me seeing**_

_**Through different eyes**_

_**Somehow I've fallen**_

_**Under your spell**_

_**And somehow I'm feeling**_

_**It's "up" that I fell**_

_**Every moment**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**I'll wake up my body**_

_**And make up for lost time**_

_**Say there's no future**_

_**For us as a pair**_

At this point, Kurt was fast asleep, but Noah just softened his voice and kept going.

_**And though I may know**_

_**I don't care!**_

_**Just for this moment**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**Come be how you want to**_

_**And see how bright we shine**_

_**Borrow the moonlight**_

_**Until it is through**_

_**And know I'll be here holding you**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**What is it?**_

_**It's just - for the first time, I feel wicked!  
><strong>_

With this, Noah let go of Kurt's hand, and went outside to make a quick call to the glee boys.

* * *

><p>The next day, as Blaine was heading back to his room he was walking the corridors, and noticed groups of people staring daggers at him, pointing, and whispering, all holding sheets of paper.<p>

The paper was strewn all over the ground too. He snatched one up.

His picture took up the first quarter of the page, a detailed description of what he did to Kurt, and a picture of the mangled and broken Kurt.

In his time at Dalton, Kurt had become quite popular, and many people were fiercely protective of him. This was the reason, that Blaine was chased down the hallways, an angry mob forming behind him. He fled to his room in terror.

Blaine threw open his door to see a horrific sight meet him. His designer clothes had been removed from his closet, shredded, and left in a pile on the ground. He rushed in, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

><p>He turned around to see why the door slammed shut, and was met with the sight of Noah and Finn.<p>

"I can't believe you had the nerve to do that to my boyfriend! I ought to fuck you up." Noah hissed walking over to Blaine, landing a punch right on the bridge of his nose, shattering it. Blood spurted everywhere.

"And that is my brother you arrogant fuck!" Finn shouted kneeing the stumbling Blaine in the ribs as hard as he could, breaking several.

"And you aren't going to say anything about this little experience right now are you? It could get so. Much. Worse. Got it rich bitch?" Noah spat.

Blaine spat the blood out of his mouth.

"Whatever you say. But just know that I did it because I love him." Blaine hissed.

'If you loved him, you wouldn't have done what you did. You would have let him be. Now he has me. He loves me. I love him. He's mine. Asshole." Noah aimed one last kick to Blaine's ribs, took some quick photos of Blaine on his phone, and walked out of the door after Finn, slamming it behind him.

Noah sent the pictures to all the glee guys, including Kurt, with the caption "Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p>The next few days were hell for Blaine. People would walk past and spit on him. Shove him into walls. Ignore him for hours. Even his friends wouldn't talk to him.<p>

After a week and a half of the emotional torture of the students, Blaine was transferred back to his old school, where he was only marginally more popular. He still got regular bashings, dumpster dives, and slushies, but it was much better than the emotional torture. Anything was better than the emotional torture.

But one thing never left his mind, the image of Kurt Hummel, unconscious on the floor blood streaming from his face, looking as angelic as ever. Kurt Hummel was beautiful.

But Blaine was over Kurt. For good. He wouldn't give Kurt or Noah any more trouble. He loved Kurt enough to let him go.

Blaine was very sad for a long time, until he met Jackson, and they were happy for a very long time.

* * *

><p>After a couple days in hospital, Kurt was feeling up to going back to school again.<p>

Word had gotten out about the relationship between Kurt and Noah. Most people were very happy for them but others despised it.

Nobody despised it more than Dave Karofsky, which Noah found out the hard way, when the giant man's fist connected with Noah's chin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Song was: As Long As You're Mine from Wicked

Hey lovies!  
>I hope you enjoyed this, I originally had Blaine going through horrible emotional torture at his new school, but I found it too sad, and deleted it :( <p>


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone for giving me ideas on how to deal with Karofsky, I thought I could try to be a little meaner. :)

**Remember, I DON'T OWN GLEE!**

* * *

><p>Noah spat the blood out of his mouth and span around to see Dave Karofsky, standing there looking absolutely furious. It was just the two of them alone in the locker room.<p>

"What the fuck was that about, you wanker?" Noah yelled across the room at the monstrously huge boy.

"You. Took. My. Kurt." Dave said, choking up, almost finding it hard to say the words.

"Your what..? You're gay? I'm not surprised after all you did to Kurt." Noah said.

Dave charged at Noah with an animalistic roar. Colliding with him and sending him flying into a locker.

Dave wanted to kill Noah. The person who treated Kurt worst, was now his Boyfriend. Whereas the person who wasn't nearly as horrible to Kurt, was his greatest enemy.

"Kurt should be mine! What do you have that I don't have?" Dave screamed, his body convulsing with rage.

"Well for one, have you seen me? I am fucking gorgeous! And I am also lovely to Kurt, I treat him like a prince, he loves me, I love him. Simple really." Noah shrugged.

This only infuriated Karofsky further, he grabbed Noah my the shirt, swang him around, and threw him into a pile of unclean jockstraps.

"I bet you like it in there you fucking faggot!" Karofsky hissed.

"If I remember correctly, I'm not the only **faggot** here. And at least I can get a fuck, and won't be a closet case my whole life!" Noah yelled back, throwing a devastating punch at Karofsky's cheek, fracturing the bone.

While Karofsky was writhing on the ground, Noah pulled out his phone and made a quick call to Kurt.

Kurt got up from the table he was sitting at, and without an explanation to the confused Mercedes, he ran off down the hallway as fast as his skinny jeans would allow him.

* * *

><p>He burst into the room to the sight of Noah holding Karofsky's hands behind his back, Karofsky struggling to get out of Noahs grip, shouting obscenities at him.<p>

"What the hell is going on here!" Kurt asked in a raised tone.

"Well, this little closet case snuck up behind me and attacked me. Wanna know why? Because he is jealous of me and you, and he pretty much wants to fuck you." Noah said angrily, pushing Karofsky's arms further up his back. "And I thought, now we have him in this position, you might want to kick his teeth in, shave his head, burn him… You know, something to make up for what he has been doing to you for so long, make it good, this will probably be your only chance."

"Noah honey, I'm not going to physically hurt him! I'm going to do something much worse to make him pay for what he did to me. You know I'm a fan of emotional torture." Kurt said, amused.

Kurt directed a steely stare at Karofsky, who didn't dare to break eye contact.

"You know Dave, you might have had a chance with me, if you had just been nice. Not much of a chance though. As you can see, I go for studs. You are no stud. You never will be. I will never want you. Nobody will ever want you. You will die sad and alone."

Noah had never seen this side of Kurt, and it scared him a little.

Kurt went and hooked his iPod up to the locker room sound system, pressed play, and sang along to the lovely vocals.

_**You say the words but boy it don't feel right**_

_**What do ya expect me to say **_

_**You take my hand**_

_**And you say you've changed**_

_**But boy you know your begging don't fool me**_

_**Because to you it's just a game**_

_**So let me on down**_

_**'Cause time has made me strong**_

_**I'm starting to move on**_

_**I'm gonna say this now**_

_**Your chance has come and gone**_

_**And you know...**_

_**It's just too little too late**_

_**a little too wrong**_

_**And I can't wait**_

_**But you know all the right things to say **_

_**You say you dream of my face**_

_**But you don't like me**_

_**You just like the chase**_

_**To be real**_

_**It doesn't matter anyway **_

_**Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm**_

_**And now you wanna communicate **_

_**Go find someone else**_

_**In letting you go**_

_**I'm loving Noah**_

_**You got a problem**_

_**But don't come asking me for help**_

_**'Cause you know...**_

_**It's just too little too late**_

_**a little too wrong**_

_**And I can't wait**_

_**But you know all the right things to say**_

_**You say you dream of my face**_

_**But you don't like me**_

_**You just like the chase**_

_**To be real**_

_**It doesn't matter anyway **_

_**I can love with all of my heart, baby**_

_**I know I have so much to give **_

_**With a player like you I don't have a prayer**_

_**That's no way to live**_

_**Ohhhh... mmm nooo**_

_**It's just too little too late**_

_**Yeaahhhh...**_

_**It's just too little too late**_

_**a little too wrong**_

_**And I can't wait**_

_**But you know all the right things to say**_

_**You say you dream of my face**_

_**But you don't like me**_

_**You just like the chase**_

_**To be real**_

_**It doesn't matter anyway **_

_**Yeah**_

_**You know it's just too little too late**_

_**Oh, I can't wait**_

_**It's just too little too late**_

_**a little too wrong**_

_**And I can't wait**_

_**You know it's just too little too late**_

_**You say you dream of my face**_

_**But you don't like me**_

_**You just like the chase**_

_**To be real**_

_**It doesn't matter anyway**_

Tears were streaming down Karofsky's face as Kurt finished the song.

"But Kurt, I do like you, and I'm so sorry for everything I did to you." Karofsky choked out.

"Sorry, it's too little, too late. And I'm with Noah." With this, Kurt walked to his boyfriend, and while Karofsky was watching, planted a hard, passionate kiss on his supple lips. With this, Karofsky burst out of Noah's arms, stormed to a locker and punched it as hard as he could.

A sharp, awful crack resounded around the room.

Dave Karofsky had broken all the fingers on his right hand, and fractured his wrist.

He cried out in pain, and scurried from the room and ran to the school nurse.

At the sight of the mangled locker door, Kurt's eyes widened, he was glad to never have been on the receiving end of that fury.

He turned to Noah, and fell into his arms.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that Honey, I felt like such an asshole for doing that to him, but I had to do something." Kurt whispered into Noah's ear,

"It's ok babe, it just scared me a little, but I think it's really sexy…" Noah whispered back.

Kurt cleaned up Noah's face, and they tidied up the locker room.

Kurt sprayed Noah with some of his perfume to get rid of the sweaty crotch smell that was hanging on Noah's clothes.

The two boys exited the locker room together, holding hands and smiling, as they made their way to glee club.

* * *

><p>But it wouldn't all be so happy for the boys, little did they know. So it was good that they could enjoy their moment, because it wouldn't last. It lasted about six weeks, as long as it took Karofsky's hand to heal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

The song was Too Little, Too Late by JoJo

I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I hope Kurt's revenge was sufficent for you, just wait for Karofsky's revenge!  
>Thanks Lovies,<br>**DJ**  
><strong>xoxo.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, this is going to be the second last chapter, so please enjoy. Next chapter is going to be a fairly restrained chapter, that wll hopefully end with some bow-chicka-wow-wow.

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN GLEE.**

_**Song is in bold italics, and I would like to thank bainst for suggesting it to me.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Noah and Kurt were the happiest they had ever been for those wonderful six weeks. They went on double dates with fellow glee-clubbers. They were able to go on dates within Lima, and with Karofsky's hand in a cast, they got no trouble from the Jocks.<p>

Even though they could go to restaurants, they still preferred to go to the lake in the moonlight and lay there, Kurt in Noah's arms. They would often lie there for hours, Kurt would drift off to sleep while listening to his boyfriend's heartbeat. Noah would wake him up after getting a call from Burt asking where the hell they were, but Noah would never tell him.

Their place was special. They would never tell anybody about it.

* * *

><p>At school, the day after one of their night-time sessions, Kurt was hanging with the girls in the library while the boys were working out in the school gym.<p>

"So Kurt, how far have you and Noah gone?" Mercedes inquired across the table

"Mercedes!" Kurt hissed indignantly his cheeks going bright red.

"Yeah, how far **have** you gone?" Quinn asked.

"Well, we have made out, and I felt him up through his pants once…" Kurt mumbled, his cheeks still bright red.

"That's it? You have been going out with him for months! Within the first week of us going out, my hands were all up in his business! And his in mine a couple times." Mercedes said with a wink.

'Well, we're going to our place tonight, maybe I'll advance it a bit. I think I'm ready…" Kurt replied with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Noah drove in to the parking lot beside the lake. They got out of Noah's truck and, hand in hand, walked the fifteen minutes to their spot at the edge of the lake and lay down, indulging in deep conversation.<p>

Their conversation eventually drifted off but their eyes never left each other. They began to make out, pressing deep passionate kisses into each other's mouths. They rolled on the soft grass, their bodies intertwined in a fit of passion. As they were kissing, Kurt quickly slipped his hand down the front of Noah's pants, catching his hand on Noah's belt.

Kurt struggled to kiss Noah and untie Noah's belt at the same time. He struggled greatly to undo Noah's belt one handed. Eventually, Noah slipped his hands down to his crotch and quickly undid his belt for Kurt.

Kurt slipped his hand into Noah's pants, it seemed Noah was going full commando.

Kurt wrapped his soft, small hands around Noah's huge, growing, pulsing member. Kurt instantly loved the feel of Noah's hard cock. Kurt undid Noah's zipper and freed "Puckasaurus" from its tight enclosure.

Kurt worked his hand up and down Noah's long, thick member. Noah's groans made Kurt work faster, and soon, Noah was moaning that he was about to cum.

Noah rolled over to the side as he released himself all over the ground.

Kurt instantly regretted what he had done. He pulled himself up off the ground and ran into the trees, leaving Noah looking after him.

Noah didn't even bother to run after him. Kurt was much faster than him. He would only manage to get himself lost.

So he waited and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Noah woke up to a sharp pain in his side.<p>

His arms were tied behind his back and his feet were tied together.

He saw Karofsky and Azimio standing over him with baseball bats in their hands.

Karofsky took another swing at Noahs ribs, a sickening squelching noise met all their ears as more of Noah's ribs broke and shattered. Azimio took a huge swing at Noah's shin, breaking the bone in half.

Noah let out an animalistic scream of pain, tears streaming from his eyes.

Kurt heard a scream coming from the direction of Noah.

He picked himself up off the ground and ran towards the sound.

Though it took him half an hour to reach Noah, even at full pelt.

What he saw when he made it back to Noah, he would never have expected to see the sight that assaulted his eyes.

After brea

* * *

><p>king his nose and cheek, the boys ripped open his shirt.<p>

Karofsky pulled out his knife and, amid Noah's screams, drove the knife straight down into Noah's sternum.

Noah screamed, and finally passed out from the pain.

Karofsky pulled his knife out of Noah and ran back to their car just as Kurt ran out of the trees.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched the two boys run back to their car as he stood at the edge of the clearing. As soon as the boys were gone, Kurt ran towards Noah. As he reached Noah's unconscious, dying body, he turned around and was physically ill.<p>

Kurt rushed back to Noah and lifted his head. His tears dripping off his rosy cheeks onto Noah's eyes.

He quickly pulled out his phone and called for the police and an ambulance to come. He pulled off his scarf and tied it tightly across the wound on Noah's chest. Noah regained consciousness.

Kurt sat on the grass that night with Noah's limp head rested in his lap, his boyfriend's life slowly slipping away. Kurt rocked back and forth as he sang to Noah to keep him awake, tears still drippin from his cheeks.

_**Today is gonna be the day **_

_**That they're gonna throw it back to you **_

_**By now you should've somehow **_

_**Realized what you gotta do **_

_**I don't believe that anybody **_

_**Feels the way I do about you now **_

_**Backbeat the word was on the street **_

_**That the fire in your heart is out **_

_**I'm sure you've heard it all before **_

_**But you never really had a doubt **_

_**I don't believe that anybody feels **_

_**The way I do about you now **_

_**And all the roads we have to walk along are winding **_

_**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding **_

_**There are many things that I would **_

_**Like to say to you **_

_**I don't know how **_

_**Because maybe **_

_**You're gonna be the one who saves me ? **_

_**And after all **_

_**You're my wonderwall **_

_**Today was gonna be the day? **_

_**But they'll never throw it back to you **_

_**By now you should've somehow **_

_**Realized what you're not to do **_

_**I don't believe that anybody **_

_**Feels the way I do **_

_**About you now **_

_**And all the roads that lead to you were winding **_

_**And all the lights that light the way are blinding **_

_**There are many things that I would like to say to you **_

_**I don't know how **_

_**I said maybe **_

_**You're gonna be the one who saves me ? **_

_**And after all **_

_**You're my wonderwall **_

_**I said maybe **_

_**You're gonna be the one who saves me ? **_

_**And after an **_

_**You're my wonderwall **_

_**Said maybe **_

_**You're gonna be the one that saves me **_

_**You're gonna be the one that saves me **_

_**You're gonna be the one that saves me **_

The flashing lights assaulted their eyes as an ambulance sped into the clearing along the wide path that the boys had walked only hours before.

As Noah was hoisted onto a stretcher and lifted into the back of the ambulance, he whispered into Kurt's (who was right beside him, holding his hand) ear.

"Thank you, you saved me. I love you." And Kurt softly kissed Noah as the ambulance sped away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

The song was Wonderwall by Oasis.

Hey Lovies! Sorry about not updating for so long! I have been super busy.

I am almost finished with this story, and am already beginning plans for my next one!  
>Coupling suggestions for my next fic will be gratefull accepted in PM's :)<br>What Kurt and Puck did beside the lake was pretty easy to write, because thats exactly what I did last week, without the running away and violence. And the guy loved it as much as Kurt did ;)

Love you all!  
><strong>DJ,<strong>  
><strong>xoxo.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, poor Puck!  
>This is my last chapter, I hope you enjoy it, please please review!<br>**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN GLEE!**

* * *

><p>The ambulance sped to the hospital, its sirens blaring. Kurt never took his eyes off Noah, though Noah's face was so swollen, he could barely see Kurt.<p>

The paramedics were pumping Noah full of painkillers and attending to the open wound on his chest.

Noah's heart rate was getting slower.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital, and Noah was quickly unloaded, Kurt beside him.

Noah's heart rate was getting even slower.

Noah was rushed through the doors and admitted to surgery.

His heart was about to stop, he gave Kurt's hand a final squeeze.

Noah's heart stopped.

* * *

><p>Kurt was the first to react, and let out a loud, blood chilling scream.<p>

The paramedics threw Kurt out of the way and got to work restarting Noah's heart.

They were working at it for four minutes before Noah's heart petered back to life.

Those four minutes were the four longest of Kurt's life. His whole relationship with Noah flashed before his eyes. Their first day of friendship. The end of Blaine. Their first kiss. Their long nights spent beside the lake.

Kurt almost collapsed with joy when the paramedics informed him that Noah was alive.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in the waiting room consoling a distraught Mrs Puckerman for the three hours that Noah was in the emergency surgery room. She had left his younger sister with his grandparents as not to make her frightened. Kurt called his father to inform him of what happened and to ask him if he could come and take care of Mrs Puckerman.<p>

Mr Hummel and Mrs Puckerman had become quite good friends in the duration of Noah and Kurt's relationship, and Burt was fine with dropping what he was doing and coming straight to the hospital, bringing Carole and Finn.

When the police arrived, Kurt was ushered off into a separate room to give his statement.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, did you happen to see the attacker? Any description of them would be fantastic." The young female officer asked.<p>

"I can do better than that. I can give you names. I saw them clearly. They go to my school." Kurt responded.

"Their names are David Karofsky and Azimio Adams."

* * *

><p>Kurt waited in the room that had been prepared for Noah upon his release from the surgery.<p>

He waited. And waited. And waited some more.

Eventually, they wheeled Noah in, unconscious.

He was settled into the bed, still asleep.

His mother and Burt entered the room, and Mrs Puckerman made a beeline for her son.

Carole and Finn were the first to leave.

Then Burt, giving Kurt a hug and leaving.

Eventually, Mrs Puckerman excused herself to go get her daughter and take her home to bed. She asked Kurt to call her if there was any improvement in Noah's condition.

* * *

><p>Noah was in Kurt's bedroom, his boyfriend was in the shower.<br>Noah stripped all of his clothes off, allowing his large manhood to hang freely in the warmth of Kurt's bedroom. He stepped into the bathroom, into the hot, soft steam. He opened the shower door, his boyfriend standing fully naked on the other side.

Kurt looked angelic. His body was so white compared to Noah's olive shine. Noah found it beautiful and compelling.

He slid up behind Kurt, his massive member resting between Kurt's plump ass cheeks. Kurt reached around behind him and took Noah's massive length into his hand. He pumped away at it until Noah's massive member was engorged with blood, the biggest erection Noah had ever had.

Kurt spread his legs and pressed himself up against the wall.

"Noah I'm ready. Take me."

Noah positioned himself at Kurt's tight virginal entrance. Kurt tensed his body. Noah grabbed his hand, Kurt loosened up.

Noah slowly entered Kurt.

Kurt groaned with intense pain.

It was like a fire had been lit under his ass.

The pain was barely bearable as Noah's full length entered Kurt.

Eventually the pain became a dull ache, and Kurt began to enjoy it.

Noah reached around and started stroking Kurt's uncut cock, which was growing harder by the second.

"Your moans are the sexiest thing I have ever heard."

With this, Kurt came all over the shower wall, Noah close behind him.

They fell in a heap on the floor of the shower, in a tight embrace. Noah was the happiest he had ever been.

As soon as that amazing feeling had hit him, he was gone. He was standing there. There was no colour around him. No light, no dark. Just the sound of Kurt's voice and Noah longed to reply to him, but couldn't.

* * *

><p>Kurt passed the time holding Noah's hand, wanting him to wake up. Kurt held a one sided conversation with Noah about how happy he was that Noah was his boyfriend and how much he loved spending time with him. Nurses occasionally came in to check Noah's vitals and to bring Kurt water.<p>

Eventually, Kurt had exhausted all his avenues for conversation and decided to sing.

He decided that show tunes were far too clichéd, he had overdone pop, and that Noah needed something by his favourite band.

_**Somewhere between happy, and total fucking wreck**_

_**Feet sometimes on solid ground, sometimes at the edge**_

_**To spend your waking moments, simply killing time**_

_**Is to give up on your hopes and dreams, to give up on your...**_

_**Life for you has been less than kind**_

_**So take a number stand in line**_

_**We've all been sorry we've all been hurt**_

_**But how we survive is what makes us who we are**_

_**An obvious disinterest, a barely managed smile**_

_**A deep nod in agreement, a status quo exile**_

_**I shirk my obligations, I miss all your deadlines**_

_**I excel at quitting early, and fucking up my life**_

_**Life for you has been less than kind**_

_**So take a number stand in line**_

_**We've all been sorry we've all been hurt**_

_**But how we survive is what makes us who we are**_

Noah began to stir as Kurt was halfway through the song so Kurt stopped instantly.

He gripped his boyfriend's hand.

"Kurt, is that you?" Noah said, squinting when his eyes were met by the harsh hospital lighting.

"Yeah baby!" Kurt replied, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm back baby."

* * *

><p>Noah was healing up at a rapid rate.<p>

His scars were healing, his leg was just out of its plaster, and it hurt to breathe, but he was strong enough to testify at Dave Karofsky's trial.

It came out in the trial his real reasoning behind the attack.  
>It just made the jury and judge hand down a harsher sentence.<p>

He was, along with his accomplice Azimio, convicted and tried as adults. They were given 28 years jail each.

Kurt sat with Noah through the whole trial, holding hands. Never letting go of each other.

After the trial, Kurt leaned over to Noah and whispered seductively in his ear.

" Hon, to commemorate our one year anniversary, I'd like to give you something special, want to take a shower when we get home?"

Kurt winked, Noah just grinned and nodded furiously.

* * *

><p>The song was Survive by Rise Against.<p>

I hope you enjoyed!  
>I love you all dearly, do you agree that that is how I should've ended it?<br>I am already planning my next fic, so stay posted!

Thank you,  
>and not for the last time,<br>**Love, DJ**  
><strong>xoxo.<strong>


End file.
